First Meeting
by xXRiaVargasXx
Summary: A short fanfiction how Philippines met England (and America) when she was a child.


**Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pairing: [England x Child!OC!Philippines] x Child!America  
Warnings: Some characters will OOC  
Note: This is the first time I'm going to make a fanfic in here (mostly because I post my stories in Wattpad and Deviantart) And please be kind to me, after all I'm a begginer! .**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and mostly knows by his name England, surprised to saw one of the nations he usually, no, often 'bully' in his pirate life; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of Spain.

He blinked and faced him while crossing his arms at front of his chest while Spain took a breath as he faced him, sadness visible in his green eyes. "Inglaterra, can you do me a... favor...?" Spain said with little sadness in his tone.

He blinked again then surprised at what he said. 'A favor?' "What do you mean?" Asked the Brit.

Suddenly a small figure came out from Spain behind. England noticed it and saw it was young girl which he guess around Alfred's (America) age. He didn't realized that Spain held her small hand till he saw it.

England looked at him with confused look. Spain looked at young girl then back to Brit. He gave him a sad smile. "Will you take care mi hija?" The Spanish man asked.

England blinked again as he tried to proceed what happening. He looked at the young girl again. "Take care? You mean-" "Please Inglaterra! I can't be with her because of my boss!" cutting by Spain begging, England sighed. Looking at him.

"What her name anyway?" asked the Brit. Spain took a deep breath as he looked at the young girl with him. "Her name is Maria-Clara Fernandez Carriedo de la Cruz or simply Philippines." said the Spanish man.

The young girl or Philippines looked at her father with confused yet innocent look. "Papa, sino po siya?" Philippines asked as she pointed at England.

England raised an eyebrow and gave the young girl a confused look. "What did she said?" England asked. Spain just smiled at him then he faced the young girl and bent down, same level of her height. "Hija, que es Inglaterra. Él se hará cargo de usted mientras papa se ha ido." Spain replied to girl question.

Philippines looked at England then back to Spain as she started to cry. England stood from his seat with shock expression plastered on his face. "Ayaw ko po sa kanya! Wag niyo po ako iwanan papa!" cried the girl.

Spain hugged her as he stroked her long, curly brown hair. "Shh... Hija, para de llorar. Papa no quiero dejarte, pero él tiene que hacer algo muy importante..." Spain murmured as he faced her, wiping her tears with his thumb. "... E Inglaterra esbuen tipo!" He added with happy expression.

Philippines sniffled as she smiled. She faced England who watching at them. Spain brought her to England as he whispered something on England ear. "Try to hurt mi hija, you will see what hell look like." England nodded with calm expression plastered on his face but deep inside he scared at what Spain whispered to him.

Spain looked at his daughter and smiled. "Hija, sé amable con él. Bueno?" Spain said as the young girl nodded. He waved goodbye and gave a last glare on England.

England rolled his eyes until it was just two of them. He and the young girl.

He bent down, same level of her height as he spoke. "Ello Philippines. I'm England and for a while I be your guardian while your papa is busy, okay?" England said with smile plastered on his face.

Philippines looked at him and slightly nodded. England noticed some tears on the corner of her eyes. He wiped it using his thumb and smiled again. "S-salamat po, M-mang E-Engwand..." The young girl shyly thanked.

England chuckled as he remembered his former colony, America. 'She almost like America.' England thought. He lift her on his arms and went back to his seat. "Do you understand English, Philippines?" He asked while looking at her.

Philippines slightly nodded. England sighed softy as he smiled. "Can you speak in English?" asked the Brit. Philippines shook her head with sad expression plastered on her face.

"Don't worry Philippines. I'll teach how to speak English, okay?"


End file.
